Everything has a Price
by Kireania
Summary: All she wanted was to be free for free but what she soon realized was that nothing was ever free.Does she have enough courage to risk everything in the name of love and what is right.Meet Taichii...I changed her name.
1. Here we go

_**Everything has a Price**_

_**Disclaimer: Hey I don't own the Inuyasha or the original cast but I do own my character. So enjoy this and do review. Oh yea there might be in the future some tempting scenes but I will give fair warning and a link to where these particular scenes will be posted. Luv Y'all **_

To her it was just another day. A day that she had no will or strength to see through to the fullest. She wanted nothing more than for everyone to leave her alone. Nothing would make her happier than to hear her mother say a kind word, show true compassion, or to even understand her. The girl needed to be somewhere where she could be free. But as she would soon learn everything has a price. Even freedom.

---------------------

"We will do this properly this time, won't we?" hissed a cold and deadly voice. Another voice timidly responded with an affirmative, towards the dark shadows the vicious voice came from.

"I will summon this soul from another world, to our world and I will use its power to finally rid myself of that annoying Inuyasha and his little party. Then when they're gone I will rule all three realms; the divination realm, hell, and this human and demon realm. I will once again be the most powerful being in all the realms" Cruel laughter filled the air and the walls echoed it back to its creator. The room became colder and more violent from the resounding laughter.

_-------_**A different time, world( not realm), and a_ge_**_. - -_

_Damn I don't wanna get up now this isn't fair. I just closed my eyes and actually dozed off, but nnnnnooooo my alarm just has to bother me now doesn't it. Damn my life is cruel._ Getting out of bed I stumbled to the bathroom.

After taking a quick shower, I got ready for another fucked up day in my fucked up life. Glancing in my mirror I noticed that my eyes were brighter than normal today. Glaring like a bitch I left my hell hole of a house to go to my shitty ass school. People at my school are always teasing me though they don't seem to understand originality nor do they understand that the only reason why I don't retaliate is because I'm not willing to let the principal get near my ass with that small ass dick of his.

The teasing does not bother me, though, what bothers me is the fact that everyone in my school is stupid. That bothers me more than anything else, _I hate stupid people_. The teasing on the most part is about my fucked up appearance.

I have blood colored hair and bright ass silver eyes. I'm also about 5'8 ½ to about 5'9 in height and I am about 120 in weight. Thin, scrawny, fucked up, and lonely Yep, that's my life in a nutshell.

Walking down the alley way I noticed something completely weird, weirder than my life (almost). I saw a jewelry hand-pushed kart that had not been robbed yet, that was the weird part. My side of town was the best place in the world to get robbed in, if you ever need something stolen just take a walk through my neighborhood. Stopping at the kart to see if there was anything good to buy I spotted a diamond and cistine bracelet.

Normally I wouldn't even look at ANYTHING that had ANY sort of diamond in it but this bracelet caught my eye and did not let go of it, so to speak. Picking up the bracelet I looked it over and instantly knew that these were real stones. I called out hoping that someone would be around so that I could pay. But I received no answer. Beginning to feel uncomfortable I tried the bracelet on just to make sure that it fit.

Out of nowhere my bracelet( yes My bracelet) began to glow. Suddenly I was surrounded by nothingness and unnervingly voices started floating through my head. I recognized them instantly, after all they were the voices from my all time favorite anime, Inuyasha.

The voices echoed through my head causing me to relax at the familiarity and to tense from the pain they caused. Now I said I recognized the voice instantly, and I did, but the words didn't come until a moment later.

"Rin stay here"

"Sesshomaru-sama come back soon!"

"Inuyasha SIT!"

"What the hell was that for, Kagome"

"Will you bear my child"

"MIROKU!"

"Inuyasha you will go to hell with me"

"Lay down mutt"

"What lovely hair"

"Dance of the dead"

"Give me your soul"

"I summon you. Soul from another realm. I summon you of great strength and powerful magic. Obey MY COMMAND!"

That last voice pulled me deeper into the dark oblivion and at those final words my energy began to drain away from me. As my energy grew less my pain grew greater till it was the only thing that I felt.

The glow of my bracelet had turned into a violent red glare tearing through my soul and very being. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out my voice was lost in the deadly cavern I was in.

Before I could try again all my energy left me in that last instant that I was in that horrible place. I found myself in an oddly styled room. My eye sight quickly became blurry as I passed out from the harsh trip. Little did I know that I was not supposed to be there or that the one that summoned me planned to use me like a puppet. But that matters not since I follow no ones orders or authority other than my own.

A/N: hehe great place to end it huh? Wonder what will happen to her. I'll update when I get reviews. So R&R I love flames and critiques. thankies


	2. Digging my own Grave

Everything has a Price

By: Kireania

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Inuyasha except my characters and my imagination. Thank you and please don't sue me I have no money.

Chapter 2: Digging my own grave

I could already tell that whatever happened, my body did not like it at all. I felt like shit. Groaning slightly, I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in a weird looking room. It looked the style of rooms in my favorite anime. I sat straight up at that thought as I remembered what I had heard before I collapsed. Either I was going crazy, and that was possible, or something was definitely not right.

Standing up slowly I looked down and noticed that I was still in my original clothes. My shorts were riding up a little though so I pulled them down in order forgo the rash that would have appeared cause of it. I was taking in my room once again when the door opened and in came a young woman.

I blinked.

Twice.

WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!! It was a woman, and she looked exactly like Kagura from Inuyasha. I think she was expecting me to say something though cause she just looked at me. So we had a staring contest and surprising I won. My mind was working at 100 miles per minute. This could not be happening…could it?

I was so confused and then she opened her mouth. "You are awake now and thus your presence is now required…"

She didn't get any farther though cause at that moment I fell flat on my ass. It WAS her. This woman was Kagura from Inuyasha. Her voice was exactly the same and there was that tone as well. Of course I had no problem understanding her I knew Japanese, but seriously I was literally floored as I realized a little of what was going on.

My eyes were probably bugging out of my head by now but I really didn't care. Still though WTF?!?!?!?! Suddenly though I remember the last phrase I heard before I fell through that, what I guess now is a, dimension hole. Looking up at her I frowned.

Gathering my emotions I nodded at her slightly as I picked myself up. She seemed amused by this change as she quickly led me out of that room. We passed by a main entrance where I stopped to look outside, it was a nice day.

Good.

She pulled me along not at all happy with my stopping, and soon we came to a pair of sliding doors. I knew who was behind those doors and for some reason I was getting giddy and pissed off at the same time.

I entered the room with my head held high and stood until I was acknowledged. Sure enough HE was there.

And when he looked at me all I wanted to do was laugh. I knew it wasn't wise and he could probably kill me but hey I really did think he was funny. I knew next to nothing about this world other than what I know from the anime and I was sure that that was barely a scratch on the surface.

He offered me a seat and I took it. He started talking… "You must be confused about what's going on…Where you are…" and he just kept talking.

He went on and on like any good host would but I wasn't fooled. In his eyes I saw a glint that I did not like. I nodded and got through the conversation politely enough without laughing.

He then asked if I had any questions. Heh the fool.

"Yes actually I do. Do you think I could be sent back?" The silence was deafening. I was biting my lip trying not to laugh and yet look like a lost girl at the same time…I don't think it worked.

He recovered though and said he would get started on that right away and said I shouldn't worry.

I nodded and with the sweetest smile I could paste on my face I said, "I don't believe you."

He looked shocked.

Then my smile turned into an evil smirk.

"I'm not stupid, Naraku. I remember what happened and I remember what your voice said. I'm letting you know now I don't answer to anyone."

He was furious.

Standing I shrugged at him before a flash of black clothe caught my eye. Hmmm he had my bag. Without turning to him I walked over and picked my bag up slinging it over my shoulder. Turning I saw that his eyes now held murder in them. I sighed knowing I was probably in deep shit but hey my mouth always does its own talking no matter how hard I try to stop it.

"Is that all…?" And of course I dig myself a deeper grave…damn I really need control.

He stood up slowly facing me as he tried to gain control of his rage. "What makes you think I am lying?"

I frown slightly and pretend to think. Of course I don't think he wants the real reason about how I know all about his evil ways and minions. No he wouldn't like that in the least so maybe this will work…, "I'm just not the type of person that reacts well to authority and the fact that right now warning bells are going off in my head are two of my main reasons. Need any more?"

God I'm doomed.

Out of nowhere though I heard a large bang. Suddenly there were screams and shouts for help and warnings of an attack. Pushing me out of the way Naraku went to see what was going on. Of course I followed him out to the large courtyard where an attack was taking place.

Smiling evilly I turned to him and waved goodbye. I walked through the mass of defenders easily dodging the weapons and mentally thanking the gods that my martial arts teacher taught me speed as well as strength. Near the front I spotted the people that had caught my eye not a moment ago.

There was the small gang that caused Naraku so much trouble. I walked to the back of the group smiling all the while as they fought. Now off to the side though I realized that they were slowly losing any ground that had gotten earlier. My frown was back full force…again.

If something wasn't done soon one of them would get extremely hurt. They needed to get out of here but of course I knew how stubborn they were. On some instinct that I didn't know I had I raised my hand in a deliberate motion and then suddenly we were all gone.

And of course I now have a lot more shit to answer to cause they obviously don't know me…hell my life, though it still sucks, has just gotten a lot more interesting. I wonder how much more drama I'll have to go through. Actually no I don't wanna know.

A/N: Hey thank you for reading and I hope to get at least one review and maybe some constructive criticism.


End file.
